serial101_arquivosfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Energia para Code Lyoko (Lyoko)
Energia para Code Lyoko Você pode guardar um segredo? Code Lyoko é uma animação escrita e produzida na França, em Inglês e Francês para lançamento simultâneo em seu país de origem e nos EUA - e cerca de 160 países, incluindo o Japão (uma raridade para um desenho estrangeiro). Ele segue as aventuras de um grupo de alunos de um colégio interno que descobrem um super-computador no porão de uma fábrica abandonada nas proximidades. O computador possui módulos que permitem que as pessoas do mundo real para "virtualizar" no ciberespaço de Lyoko, onde uma A.I. maligna chamado X.A.N.A. (Z.A.N.A. no Brasil por motivos óbvios) aparentemente está caçando de uma A.I. Benigna chamada Aelita. O computador também tem a capacidade de efetuar uma recursividade temporal (em termos leigos, rebobinar o tempo) até 24 horas no mundo real. X.A.N.A. se manifesta em Lyoko indiretamente através de uma variedade de monstros com vários ataques e táticas, tentando capturar Aelita e repelir seus protetores do mundo real. X.A.N.A. também ataca o mundo real, que a princípio se assemelha ao ataques de hacker sobre softwares, causando danos através de várias interfaces, mas estes ataques lentamente ganham uma vantagem sobrenatural, incluindo monstros no mundo real, e possessão de alunos e professores. (de longe a forma mais recorente de atuação de X.A.N.A.) Os alunos muitas vezes usam o regresso ao passado para reparar os danos e manter uma especie de Máscara (como em Vampiro - a Máscara) para proteger Aelita, porém sabendo que a morte é permanente -. nem mesmo a viagem no tempo pode ressuscitar alguém. Mais tarde é revelado que cada Retorno faz X.A.N.A. um pouco mais forte. Os cinco personagens principais (Aelita e seus protetores) são por vezes referido como "The Lyoko Warriors" . Veja a ficha de personagem para descrições individuais. Há um curta-metragem (5 minutos de duração) feito em 2001 pelos criadores do show, Garage Kids, que é considerado um piloto/teste para a série. Ele apresenta os personagens principais e alguns elementos futuros de Code Lyoko, embora existam diferenças, tanto visualmente quanto no enredo. Code Lyoko começou a ser transmitido na França em 2003, e nos Estados Unidos, em 2004, no Cartoon Network. A série terminou em 2007, após quatro temporadas e 97 episódios (incluindo um prequel em duas partes). No Brasil passava pela Jetix, que foi onde assisti, não sei se a Disney XD chegou a passar alguma reprise (desculpa ai) A partir do Verão de 2011, uma nova série de vinte e seis episódio foi confirmado entrando em produção no mesmo ano, intitulada Code Lyoko: Evolution. Evolution é uma continuação da série original, com segmentos em live-action substituindo os segmentos 2D. Até o momento Cody Lyoko: Evolution já tem 16 episódios exibidos, e eu vou esperar terminar antes de listar todas as mudanças, como uma nova personagem entrar na história (Laura Gauthier). Alem disso a série conta com quatro livros escritos em Italiano: The Underground Castle (2009), The City with No Name (2009), The Return of the Phoenix (2010) e The Army of Nothing (2010), que eu tambem não consegui ler, mas parece ser uma trama de continuidade paralela. Se algum dia descobrir eu conto como são os livros. 'Regras de Lyoko' Embora eu seja particularmente contrário a fazer mudanças profundas em M&M, certamente Cody Lyoko merece algumas delas. A despeito do que eu penso sobre “Barras de Mana” ou “Magias por Dia” a regra de energia precisa ser colocada em Cody Lyoko exatamente para apresentar o mundo de Lyoko. Dentro do jogo (que por si só é algo estranho, um jogo de RPG que tem um Jogo de Videogame dentro de si) os personagens tem fabulosos poderes esgotáveis. A melhor forma de representar isso é inserir uma regra de energia. Cada Personagem tem um total de energia de valor de Constituição + Sabedoria + 3 vezes (o modificador de Constituição + Sabedoria). Assim alguém que 12 em constituição e 10 em sabedoria teria um total de 25 Pontos de Energia (12 + 10 + 3*1+0). Mas para essa energia ser útil é preciso ter algo em que usar. Para isso uma nova falha foi criada. Necessário Energia Alem disso um novo feito foi criado. Energia Extra 'Recarregando Pontos de Energia' Você recarrega os pontos de energia a cada 24 horas, em ultimo caso você pode pagar 1 PH, e recuperar todos seus Pontos de Energia. Note que diferente do normal, no qual um jogo de super-heróis é feito para permitir que você sempre tenha acesso aos seus poderes, nesse caso especifico, o jogo pre-supoem que você vai ficar sem seus poderes. Logo a desvantagem perda de poder NÃO pode ser selecionada. Seguem algumas desvantagens também, embora eu não tenha usado. Custo de energia total Fonte de energia Agradecimentos ao Tharal, que ajudou a parte de Energia Categoria:Regras da Casa Categoria:Energia